


死胎

by DoubleGlaz



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Mpreg, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:58:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19724131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleGlaz/pseuds/DoubleGlaz
Summary: 从无性到双性，是亚托克斯从天神战士堕落成暗裔的血肉诅咒，想整这个梗很久了。





	死胎

**Author's Note:**

> 从无性到双性，是亚托克斯从天神战士堕落成暗裔的血肉诅咒，想整这个梗很久了。

有什么东西拖拽着他的身体狠狠的往下坠，这种感觉不亚于当初那股把他的灵魂撕离开肉身，硬拖入剑里的引力，它迫使亚托克斯一步一沉，就连同他征战的剑如今都难得成了助他步行的工具，很难受但又不至于有多疼，被利器划开斩断的疼他早已习惯，这种沉重却依旧难以适应，不过亚托克斯也无暇顾及自己的身体到底发生了什么样的变化，毕竟他仍然身处在硝烟燃起的战场上，是亚托克斯自己选择的战场，而且这片污秽血海之上的战斗还没有结束，他本来能去，能继续跟着那帮凡人的军队，听着他们的哭喊与嚎叫声然后去吞噬更多更多的血与肉来填补自己这具已经出现腐败迹象的躯体，一开始的计划是圆满的，而且照常进行着，亚托克斯如今不再嘎吱作响的骨头就是证明，可随着他越来越久的狩猎行为，他的身体却没有如他所愿的映照出昔日飞升者的模样，反倒是愈加不适，这样的状况迫使亚托克斯从原本贪得无厌似的失控行为中冷静下来，某种意义上来说是好事，起码亚托克斯能继续维系这种相对健康的状态，而不是如某一次犯蠢那样，眼见着自己的身体因为自己的渴求燃烧殆尽，最后搞得他又不得不回归牢笼之中。  
从异样现在的开始到现在亚托克斯觉得自己已经走得足够远了，只要他听不见那刀剑交锋的铿锵声，不被人打扰就足够，如果他解决得够快，他或许还能继续“饱餐一顿”，抱着这样的想法，亚托克斯把剑扛回了背上，现在他终于是有了额外的心力去处理自己身体的状况了，只是当他终于肯注意这些时，亚托克斯才发现自己的小腹以不寻常的弧度微隆着。  
“嘁。”充斥着不快的气腔从嘴边发出。  
这意味什么，亚托克斯很明白，但他从未这么气愤过，'到底是哪儿的婊子胆敢怀着孕就混入这战场中？'实际上在过去漫长的岁月中，亚托克斯也曾遇见过这种情况，很罕见，而且那从未发生在战场上，所以这次亚托克斯没能第一时间思考到这种可能，他经常需要将血肉融入他现有的躯体里维系当前的一切，战争却又不是时时刻刻都在发生，如果出现意外，那还孕育在母体中的婴儿有时当真会成为他的一部分，或死了或活着都有可能，但即便是活着，在亚托克斯诞下的那一刻，凡胎依旧会死，因为亚托克斯从不进食，那些滋养着暗裔的东西就算可以让他们以诡异的速度足了月份，也注定没法真正成为人类幼崽的食粮，在这时该如何处置这个问题，就成了关键，亚托克斯抬起右手覆在肚子上，尖锐的手甲随着掌心的赋力，深深嵌入他的肉里，似乎是准备把它剜出来，他实在痛恨深埋在这皮肤肌筋下的一切，孕育新的生命或许是件神圣的事情，初生的孩子无知无害可谓是最为纯粹的生命体，就像亚托克斯，他本也是这样的至纯的存在，现在却饱受血肉所害不得不诞出着死胎，如果可以他甚至想把那摊一度寄生在子宫里的肉泥生啖下去，但也只是想，因为一旦亚托克斯要这么做了，一股准备把自己身体里全部脏器掏出的恶心感就会制止这个行为，就像是出于本能的保护机制，这导致亚托克斯就算是恨，也恨不出什么结果，最终他还是松了手，停下了这种如同自残一样的行为，他还是不可能把自己的子宫连带胎儿一起掏出来，他没理由为了摊死肉毁了刚刚才修补好的躯体。  
在亚托克斯收手后没多久，那股坠痛更加沉了起来，伴随着宫缩在小腹更下一点的位置咕噜作响，就像是什么东西在蠕动翻腾，被困住了似的拼命的往外钻，但亚托克斯知道肚子里的东西注定只会“像”个活物罢了，不过无论如何里面的东西都得出来，亚托克斯也不可能任由那东西留在体内，胎儿总会受着子宫的庇佑，亚托克斯也没办法趁它在体内的时候就将它消融开来。庆幸的是分娩来得很快，亚托克斯先前没有意识的胡乱走动恐怕提前了这一阶段，半透明的液体连带着晕在其中的红血不知道什么时候开始濡湿了下体，其实凡人的胎儿相较于亚托克斯而言算不上大，可对于那个狭窄的，不属于他的器官来说依旧是个负担，亚托克斯只能就近倚在断木边等着自己的身体靠本能生产，没人教过亚托克斯怎么生孩子，他也没记得自己见过，他只知道之前的经历告诉他每一次规律的痛都会把那摊肉往外推，可这一次亚托克斯实在想把那东西快点排出去，导致还没来得及自然扩张的阴道被撑到极限最终撕裂开来，惹得自己撑着那树木的枝干倒吸了一口气，就连刚刚将要滑出头的胎儿又回缩了一些，反倒是血率先于胎儿一步往外涌着，直到缓慢的浸润入土壤间，面临两难的亚托克斯最后只能弓起背脊伸手探向腿间，咬着牙伴随起最后一次宫缩，抓住了那胎儿的头慢慢把它拽了出来，没有啼哭，没有脉搏，一切都一如既往的平静，有的也只是大费周章后“母亲”托着孩子，徒手扯断了那节脐带，亚托克斯完全顾不得那些脏兮兮的液体还黏在腿间，他得去清理战场，趁着白昼时分去找到能偿还他的凡人，偿还他现在不得已流失的血与肉，亚托克斯执念这具身躯的延续不过是为了达到他意识的湮灭，最终得以解脱，无论活着的这一部分有多丑恶，亚托克斯都得继续前行下去。


End file.
